Peppermint Park U.S.A
| |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}Peppermint Park U.S.A was a amusement park that opened on the site of Water Land (witch operated from 1912 to 1969)'s parking lot. it opened on July 1st, 1971 and was a driect knock-off of warwick ri's rocky point park. in 2005 a second park,titled Maynoase Harbor was opened and operated until the same day it opened one year later. In 2011 a plan to retheme the park was annonced. in 2012 it was canncled. In 2014,Bud Pelsor purched the park. In 2016, Bud Pelsor Lost The Park To Josh Log, Who In Honor Of Meynerd Bluu, Demolished The Park & Made It The Meynerd Bluu History Park. History Pre-Peppermint Park U.S.A Era (1912-1969) In 1912,Water Land Opened and lasted until 1969. It Was A Water Park & Was Not Owned By Meynerd Bluu. The Area's Remains Are Still Standing & Were Not Demolished With The Remains Of Peppermint Park U.S.A. Peppermint Park U.S.A Era 1 (1970-2004) Shortly After Water Land Closed For Good In 1969, Peppermint Park Studios Purched the parking lot and the park to build a theme park entitled "Peppermint Park U.S.A". The water land park was used for storage until 2003 & The parking lot was used for the acual park. it was built from 1969 to 1970. on July 1st 1971,The park opened. the park was a huge success. With in July 2nd 1972, Peppermint Park Live Premeired! However,in 1994 croc broke out of jail. and so from 1995 to 2004,there were some incidinces. However On July 4th 2004, Ryan Richards Annnonced That Croc Was In Jail Again & That Peppermint Park Studios Would Open A 2nd Park In An Backup Area That Was Storage After Croc Hid Out In The Water Land Storage Area. Mayonase Harbor Era (2005-Early 2006) In 2005,A Second Park,Mayonase Harbor opened. It wasn't as suscesful as Peppermint Park U.S.A.,and closed in early 2006. Ryan Richards Said The Reason For The Closing Was Because Of A Huge Advertising Campain That Made Peppermint Park Studios Lost Lots Of Money Due To The Huge Amount Of Advertising They Made For The 2nd Park. Peppermint Park U.S.A Era 2 (2006-Early 2007) By Febuary 21st 2006, 4 Rides Were Gone, 19 Of 20 Stores Were Closed & All The Offstanding Buildings Were Gone, As A State To Get A Lot Of Money Back To Peppermint Park Studios, In Order To Restore Peppermint Park U.S.A, As It Was Now, Once Again, A Solo Park. However, On May 17th 2006, Meynerd Bluu Hanged Himself, Thus Almost Spelling The End Of Anything Peppermint Park Releated. However, Ryan Richards Later Bought The Peppermint Park Traidmark, Thus, He Was Now The Manager Of Peppermint Park U.S.A. However By The Time He Became The General Manager, The Rides, A Kids Coaster, Matterhorn, Shooting Gallery, The Peppermint Park Boat Tour & Peppermint Park Soccer Was Closed For Good, Thus Leaving The Playground, Peppermint Park Live. & The Figure-12 Monorail Left Open. The Park Closed On Augest 26th 2006. On March 10th 2007, One Last Walk Through The Park Was Offered By Ryan Richards, With On May 15th 2007, A Final Walkthrough Of Mayonasse Harbor Was Offered By Josh Log. Abandoned Era (2007-2009) Starting In June 2007, The Park Was Fully Abandoned & No Walkthroughs Would Be Offered Anymore. During This Area, Everything From The Park Was Left There & Still Standing. This Would Change In The Next Era. Re-Opening Attemps Era (2010-2015) In 2010, Several Rides Were Torn Down For By Then, An Unknown Reason. In 2011, A Retheme Of The Park, Known As Popcorn Park U.S.A Was Annonced. Sadly, It Never Got Past & Was Rejected By The State Of Montgomory. In 2014,Bud Pelsor bought the park to reopen it under the name of The Valley At Peppemint Park U.S.A. also in the same year,croc came back to the park. In 2016, Josh Log Publicly Bought The Park From Bud Pelsor, Making It A History Park Dedicated To Peppermint Park & It's Creator, Meynerd Bluu. The Meynerd Bluu History Park Era (2016-) As Of Today, Peppermint Park U.S.A Is Now The Meynerd Bluu History Park, With The Peppermint Theater, Witch Hosted Peppermint Park Live, An Attraction At The Park Open From 1972 All The Way To It's Closing In 2006, Has Been A Public Theature Since 2015. The Mayonasse Harbor Area Is Still Currently Abandoned. All The Rides That Were There After The Demolision Of Some Rides In 2010. Video Appearances While It Has Not Appeared In Any Of Grants Videos, His Brothers Have Made 2 Videos About It.